User blog:Kikodizon/Final Destination 7 deaths
Ok So iam thinking a second blog post so iam using the characters from pitch perfect Story Beca Mitchell is at school with her room mate Kimmy Jin she Beca feels a rumble but it stops the rumbling start to become violent Beca and Kimmy run out of there rooms but Kimmy is Impaled by a glass shard on her neck Beca runs to Jesse Swanson and Benji Applebaum's Room they also felt the rumbling they run as the run they found Fat Amy Aubrey Posen and Stacie Conrad as they run Aubrey trips and a chunk of concrete falls on to her and is fatally crushed Fat Amy tries to run she is slammed by a chunk of concrete the force of the slam causes her Ribs and Skull to crack she dies they turn left as they turn left they found Chloe Beale Cyntia-Rose Adams and Lilly Onakurama they run Lilly trips and is impaled in the chest by a fallen chunk of concrete Cyntia Rose runs she is Oblitirated by a chunk of concrete Chloe Beale,Jesse,Benji, Stacie and Beca found and exit Benji and Chloe are seperated from Beca,Jesse and Stacie. Benji Turns around a lamp shard slits his neck Stacie runs along with Beca she runs the opposite way and found its a dead end before Beca and Jesse Help her Stacie's Stomach is crushed bisceting her body. Chloe finds Beca and Jesse they exit and saw the tower collapsed Beca returns to her premonition she runs out of her run Kimmy Jin also follows as they to Jesse and Benji's Room they follow Beca as they turned around they find Fat Amy Stacie and Aubrey they run as they run they found Lilly Chloe and Cyntia-Rose the run to the corridor they went to a far away street they hear a loud thud they saw the tower collapsed Survivors Kimmy Jin (Deceased) Aubrey Posen (Deceased) Fat Amy (Deceased) Lilly Onakurama (Deceased) Cynthia-Rose Adams (Deceased) Benji Applebaum (Deceased) Stacie Conrad (Deceased) Chloe Beale (Alive, never supposed to die) Jesse Swanson (Alive, never supposed to die) Beca Mitchell (Alive, never supposed to die) Deaths 1. Kimmy Jin-It is one week after disaster and Kimmy went to the hair salon when hairdresser spills Coke over helmet which overheat and burns Kimmy by the scalp killing her. 2. Aubrey Posen-She is fixing roof of her home when satellite break and knock Aubrey down and she hang by the roof but she let go and fall in the pool making her safe. However satellite then slides down into pool electrocuting Aubrey. 3/4. Fat Amy and Lilly Onakurama-They are watching TV and Fat Amy go to make popcorn when she accidentally break faucet. Water slip on the floor and Fat Amy fall and break her neck. Lilly then slips on water and stumbled and fell on knife display impaling her head. 5. Cynthia-Rose Adams-Beca, Jesse and Chloe arrive to save Cynthia but Cynthia give the finger to Beca and leave but she fall in pool and pool cover activates and she drowns. SECOND VISION: Benji, Stacie, Chloe, Jesse, and Beca are at restaurant when a cooking gas spill over the floor and then a microwave fall on the gas and blow up and restaurant kitchen collapse. Everyone panic and run and Benji gets decapitated by falling sign. Stacie scream at Chloe, Jesse and Beca and then she get incinerated by fire. 6. Benji Applebaum-He goes to get his car fix by mechanic when the engine fan breaks and jams the engine and Benji kicks the car in anger but the engine fan fly out and cut Benji in half vertically. 7. Stacie Conrad-Pencils roll out and fall on keyboard and chair breaks and Stacie's fell. She climb up and take pencil out keyboard but she falls over again and pencil fall and stab her back killing her. ALTERNATE DEATHS- 1. Kimmy Jin-Kimmy grab water and try to put out fire in the hairdresser helmet but she get electrocuted instead. 2. Aubrey Rosen-Aubrey get crushed by satellite instead of electrocution death. 3/4. Fat Amy and Lilly Onakurama-Fat Amy run from kitchen but slip on water and fall on couch and crash into Lilly, they crash through window and in driveway where car begin to roll down and run over them obliterating their heads. 5. Cynthia-Rose Adams-Beca, Jesse, and Chloe rip open pool cover and save Cynthia but she slip and smash her head against concrete floor killing her. 6. Benji Applebaum-Benji kick the car engine and it falls on Benji face and impale his face and blood cover the walls and he collapse dead. 7. Stacie Conrad-She fell and cause keyboard to fall over and hit her head and pencil fall and impale her carotid artery. Category:Blog posts